


Sleeping Aid

by antrazi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Coming Untouched, Community: spanking_world, F/M, M/M, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has problems sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/gifts).



Logan was sure that in one of his former life's he had been a really good person. It was the only reason he could think of for his current good karma.

He was on his bed, the exoskeleton for his legs somewhere on the floor, his clothes everywhere in the room and he himself the filling in a transgenic sandwich.

His hands explored Max' soft skin and smiled at her soft sigh. Before he had been infected with the virus he had never really thought about touch, about the simple act of both touching and being touched. With the virus cured he didn't only appreciate this particular sense a lot more, he got a lot more enjoyment out of it than in the past. He looked to his other lover and at the way Alec kept his limbs sorted even in deep sleep. Alec was somebody you expected to sleep like a star fish, enjoying the space and 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets to his fullest, but he had slept on a small bunk for so many years that his body defaulted to this position. With time he would enjoy it the way he did when he was awake.

The ordinary contemplated the differences between his lovers. They were both beautiful but in completely different ways. They still had things in common: lean muscles lying about their true strength, features that could be considered classical for their respective gender and mouths designed to be distracting. 

A small strong hand sneaked around his waist. “You are thinking too loud.”

Logan looked back to Max. “You think so?”

The answering snort came from his other side. Had he managed to keep both of his lovers awake? “It's practically deafening. We should probably distract you to get you to sleep.”

That got a throaty chuckle out of Max. “You are right, Alec. We really should.”

Her small hands glided over his body, lingered over any exposed skin. She didn't let her hands directly touch him but even with this little distance he felt every move. If she continued this and didn't allow him more he would go crazy, Logan didn't question this.

The mattress under them dipped and he felt a second body above him. The first slap of a warm hand was a shock but not unwelcome. The second and the ones after was a study in contrasts: the soft heat of Max, always careful of the fact that he was a regular human and so much more breakable and the shocking sting of Alec's perfectly controlled strikes. Logan wasn't even aware of his body changing positions to give Alec better access and the soft whimpers and mowls he couldn't keep in. This was a nice change. Max always handled him as if he were old and priceless china, everything that got a bit rougher than she thought he could take she did to Alec instead, knowing that she wasn't really able to hurt him. Alec didn't have this limitation.

It was one of the thousand little things he loved about the cocky X-5, he didn't treat him in any way different because of his disability, he trusted him to say something if it got too much.

And this was everything but enough.

Logan had lost count of the times Alec's hand had landed on his butt, it was hot, tingled and there was this deliciously throbbing pain that heightened all his senses. His orgasm came out of nowhere, surprising him completely.

Logan opened his eyes. When had he even closed them? Two pairs of big eyes looked down on him, one pair smiling and the other smug. “I told you I could make him come untouched, Max.”

Max shook her head in silent defeat and looked back to Logan.

“Go to sleep.”

The languorous feeling in his bones and his throbbing derriere reminded him that he should be asleep. Nobody without cat DNA was awake at 4 AM.

A bright smile. “Yes, Ma'am”


End file.
